LOVE
by lovethedobrev
Summary: L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore.
1. Honey, Calm down

**A/N: **The more reviews the faster a new chapter comes up. (I have already written chapter 2)

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Victorious, but if I did I would make Jori happen.

Love, a four letter word. Love, it´s so easy to say. Love, but it´s really hard to mean it. Jade is sitting in her room listening to a song she recorded a while back, she loves music. It´s one of those things that always cheer her up, whenever she´s down she sings. Lately however, she has not done much singing, the pain is to big. She used to sing with her mother, and when she passed away it became more and more difficult.

_I never knew I could win a heart._

_Is it not very hard, not right._

_Well my tears have made me_

_cloudy, and I´m never sure anymore._

_Hey babe, does love hurt you?_

_Hey babe, does love hurt you?_

_Does love hurt you?_

_Does love, does love hurt you?_

_I never know anymore you say,_

_tears falling down your cheeks._

_You pain my heart and now I see_

_your love is hurting me._ (this song is copyrighted, don´t try to steal it)

Jade decides she don´t want to lay here and drown her tears in songs, she would rather drown her tears in beers. So she jumps out of her window, landing on a rock almost falling, but she stands up, and starts walking.

Halfway on her way she feels her phone buzzing in her pocket, she takes it out but puts it back when she sees it´s her father calling. She can deal with him later, so she turns off her phone, and keeps walking. Jade meets a sign saying «L.O.V.E». She has never been there before, so she tries to enter. A big man in a fancy suit ask if she has I.D, Jade just stares at him.

«Do you honestly believe that I´m under twenty one? How dumb are you?» Jade puts on an offended look. «I´m sorry but I need I.D» The man looks a bit nervous. «Do I have to call my dad, because he is the damn owner of this club, let me in or get fired!» She shouts in the security guards face. He stumbles back a bit before he let´s her pass. «Sorry..» He says looking away. «whatever» Jade walks pass him and into the club.

She goes over to the bar and is greeted by a young man, his name tag says «Oliver». He smiles before asking her what she wants, she quickly answers beer, and he goes to get one. When he comes back he looks at her with a grin before he says; «Hey, you´re beautiful, I´m beautiful, let´s hook up, it would be beautiful.»

Jade just glares at him before grabbing the beer and is about to go away when he grabs her arm. «Don´t be such a dyke, let´s go to my place, my shift is done in a minute» Jade must admit he is good looking, but his attitude is so ugly that she want to punch him.

«Let go of me» She says threatening. «No» He looks a bit drunk but that wont stop Jade from punching him if she has to. «No?» She says with an angry voice, «I´m not letting go» he answers back.

«Fine, you know what, I´m going to punch you.» He starts laughing. «You? punching me? You must be really drunk little girl.» Just as he is about to drag her with him Jade snaps. She starts screaming and punching him and all the people in the club watches with amusement, but nobody does anything.

Jade keeps landing punches and just as she´s about to kick him two strong arms grab her from behind. «Calm down» It was a beautiful voice, but Jade didn´t notice at the moment, she was to busy trying to get free, thinking that those hands were on Oliver´s side. «You got to calm down» Again the beautiful voice tries to calm Jade down, but just as before she doesn´t listen. The strong arms spin Jade around making Jade face the person holding her, she freezes.

«Honey, you got to calm down.» Jade looks at the woman standing before her, how can those strong hands belong to her? The woman had long brown hair, and brown stunning eyes who looked so calming. They also shined of kindess and care, Jade didn´t know what to say. It was a young woman, she looked a bit like a latina, and she had never seen a woman this gorgeus before.

«Honey, are you okay?» She asks with a calm voice, still holding Jade so she wont do anything stupid. «I´m not a kid so let me go.» Jade tries to break free but the latina keeps holding her. «I know you´re not a kid, because you wouldn´t have gotten in if you were, but you are acting as one, so what´s wrong?» She says trying to calm Jade down and find out what the hell happened.

«That douche over there tried to rape me or something.» Jade looks over at the bloody Oliver sitting on a chair with some people looking after him. «Is that so?» The latina asks not sure if she should believe the goth. «Yeah, and about the getting in here part, I might not be old enough, hehe.» Jade whispers but loud enough for the latina to hear it. «What?, young lady come with me»

She starts dragging Jade with her but Jade starts squirming. «Stop squirming, or do I have to call your parents?» She says with a stern voice, looking at Jade. «Nope, no need for that, now let me go!» Jade screams into the latina´s face, before ripping her wrist out of her grasp and she starts running for the door. She manages to open the door and she stars running home, she can hear the latina yell for her but she doesn´t turn around, she just keeps running home.


	2. Drunk and Stupid

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I suck, I´m sorry...**

She opens the door and tries to sneak upstairs, but it´s to no use. Jade´s father is sitting in the living room wathching her. «Where the hell have you been?» He asks while standing up. «Out drinking, why do you care?» She says in a calm voice. Her cheek starts to sting, just as she thought, he slapped her. «Ouch, that almost hurt.» She says with a small pout.

«Jadelyn West, go upstairs before I beat the living crap out of you.» He points his finger at the stairs. «Whatever» Jade starts walking to the stairs but is blocked. «Excuse me?» He says, you can see the blood starting to boil inside his crazy head. «You´re excused.» Once again her head flicks to the side and her cheek stings, this time however, she doesn´t say anything. She just walk upstairs and jumps into her bed, not caring to get undressed. She grabs a pair of scissors in the drawer, and cuts three marks on her left arm. The blood drips onto her bed, but she doesn´t care. She closes her eyes and think of the lovely latina she met at the club, wondering if she will ever see that beauty again.

Next day at school she can hear people talk about her, like they always do. Today however, she is to tired to talk back, and give them death glares. All she can think about is getting through the day, so she can go home and drink some more. She enters math, and the old bitch Mrs Rover is sitting behind her desk as usual, she starts yelling at Jade for being late, even though it was only two minutes. Jade completely ignores her and just sits down in the back, where she always sits. After a few minutes Mrs Rover finally calms down. «I will not be teaching this class anymore.»

Jade can feel a smile form across my face. «Instead you will have Ms Vega.» Jade keeps looking out the window like she always does when something is boring. She can hear the door open, and then shut. «Everybody, this is Ms Vega.» Jade can hear all the students saying hello, but she doesn´t bother turning around. «Jade West, young lady, please turn your head and say hello to your new teacher.» Mrs Rover basically shouts at Jade, who still doesn´t bother turning around. She can hear Mrs Rover walk towards her, but jade as the rebel she is still doesn´t turn around.

She can hear Mrs Rover hitting the inside of her palm with a wooden ruler. Mrs Rover tries to get Jade to look at her, but she still doesn´t turn and then you hear a loud *Smack*. Jade can hear the all the students and Ms Vega gasp, and then she feels her hand starting to sting a bit. Mrs Rover seeing that Jade didn´t even flinch, grabs her head and turns it so she stares right into her own eyes. «What the hell are you doing you old piece of shit!» Jade screams and slaps Mrs Rover hard. «That´s enough, young lady come with me.» She can hear a familiar voice say.

«No freaking way…» Jade whispers. «You heard me, come with me or I´ll make you come.» Jade is completely stunned, she looks over at Mrs Rover who is sitting on the ground holding her cheek, and then she turns her head forward looking straight into the latina´s eyes. «You got to be kidding me.» Jade is completely frozen, she looks over at the door, and then at the window. «Don´t even think about it.» Ms Vega says with a stern look on her face, poiting one finger at Jade. «Already thought about it, about to do it.» Jade says and she starts opening the windows, she jumps and she almost lands when she feel to strong arms grabbing her from behind, just like the day before.

«You´re in deep trouble now young lady» Ms Vega says with an annoyed tone to her voice. Jade is red of embrassement, she can feel all her fellow students stare at her, she tries to break free but Ms Vega has a strong grip on her. «Let me go, I´ll walk myself.» Jade screams using her death glare at the new teacher. «Sorry, not going to happen.» Ms Vega carries her out into the hallway before letting her down. She then grabs Jade´s left wrist and Jade screams in pain. «What is it?» Ms Vega says in shock. She pulls Jade´s sweater up a bit and gasps. Jade is looking down at the floor, not daring to make eye contact. «What is this?!» Ms Vega says pointing at the scars at Jade´s writs.

«N-nothing.» Jade whispers, but Ms Vega hears it. «You´re coming with me.» twenty minutes later they arrive at Ms Vega´s house, Jade had no idea why, she can honestly say she was a bit frightened.

**xxx**

**LoveTheDobrev**


End file.
